


Dexter goes to Disney World

by captainahmedica



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Disney World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dexter goes to the happiest place on Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dexter goes to Disney World

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t necessarily after the events of Season 7 because it would be really difficult to somehow have Deb and Dex go to Disney World of all places after what happened... so yeah I guess this falls sometime during Season 7 before the finale.

Thankfully, I was already way ahead of Miami Metro on this one. I would be finished with the job way before they could even connect the dots. Thank God, I needed this.

Slipping into homes has become second nature. Bypassing computer security is a little harder, but it’s necessary. I need to be sure. Harry’s code.

Five murders in five different parks and carnivals around the area. A fitting M.O. for a man who’s decorated most of his home with Disney memorabilia.

His email inbox contains confirmation emails for flights and hotels. Looks like he’s stepped up his game. He’s gone to Disney World. Looks like Harrison is in for a treat.

***

“You want me to what?” Deb squinted her eyes at me.

“I’m just asking if you want to join me. That’s all. I know how rough things have been... I figured you could use some time off.”

“If I take some time off I would rather go to the fucking strip club to drown my sorrows. Not Disney World.” She popped open a bottle of beer and tilted it toward me. I nodded and she grabbed another bottle. She closed the refrigerator, took a sip, sat down on the couch next to me, and passed me a bottle. “Why Disney World? We haven’t been there since we were kids, Dex. And if I remember right, you weren’t exactly a fan.” She was right. 

“I just... I wanna spend some more time with Harrison. Put Miami in the rearview mirror for a while. Get my mind... clear.” Deb has been doing all she can to get me not to kill. I’ve been obedient, but it’s been too long, and I might snap. Disney World may be inconspicuous enough to go alone, but I don’t want to raise any suspicion. Bringing her will make the job a little more difficult, but I can handle it.

“Dex. You and I both know I’m not cut out for Disney World. I would probably get kicked out of the park.” This wasn’t an exaggeration.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” I wasn’t going to beg, but I had to be believable.

“Maybe in another life.” She finished the last of her beer and put the bottle on the table.

***

I threw the last of the bags in the back of the truck and buckled Harrison down. He smiled and kept repeating ‘Mickey!’ He kept me sane. Most of me, anyway. This would be quality father and son bonding time, I thought. Good thing he’s also a heavy sleeper for when daddy needs his own time.

I shifted into reverse and look in the rearview mirror to see Deb’s car parking near mine.

“Reincarnated already?” I ask.

“I have a soft spot for Harrison. I want to be there for his first Disney trip. You know, the good memories and all that shit.” I smiled at her and helped her load her bag into my car. She got in and we were off to the happiest place on Earth.

***

“You know, I’m proud of you Dex.” I looked over to her and she was looking out to Harrison, who was going around on the Dumbo ride. “I know it must...” she sighed, “be hard,” and took a hand to brush her hair over her ear, “but you’re really trying to be a better person. And I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” I smiled but kept my eyes on Harrison. If Deb knew what I was really here for, it would crush her. But she wasn’t going to know. Not on my watch. It felt horrible betraying her, but she still doesn’t understand that this isn’t something I can control. I’m going to need to keep up the illusion of normalcy for as long as I live. I know this.

Deb took Harrison to one of the 3D shows. I copped out with the excuse that 3D gives me headaches and bought myself time to find out where my guy is. I forwarded his emails to my own inbox and I pulled out my phone to check them and see if I can track him down. Coronado Springs Resort. He’s here until Sunday. That gave me three days to find him. Maybe this was going to be harder than I anticipated.

Or maybe not. Just as I glanced up from my screen, there he was. Frank Walker. On the shorter side with a little bit of a beer gut. Straw hat, blue button down shirt, cargo shorts, and flip flops. A coy smirk across his face. Alone. He had been presented to me on a silver platter.

“Again, again!” Harrison’s voice rang in my ears as the crowd poured out of the theater.

Deb looked up at me. “Your turn. Watch out for the water guns.”

Deb, I would really love to, but you see, I have to catch this killer, Frank. And kill him.

“I... okay, hold on. I forgot my, uh, medication in the car. I’m feeling a little woozy. Wait here, I’ll go grab it.”

“Meds? What are you on?” I could hear the skepticism in her voice.

“Just uh... for these headaches I get.” Please don’t catch my bluff.

“You get headaches?” She kept going.

“Sometimes,” I said with an upward inflection.

“I have some Tylenol if you want some...” her hand entered her purse and she began to search around.

“No, no, it’s fine, this is prescription strength stuff, you know? I’ll just, I’ll be right back, okay? Take him to the show again?”

“Again again!” Harrison grinned.

“Fine. Hurry your ass back. You’ve got him for the next ride, I need a break.” The metal of the flask in her purse flashed in the sunlight.

“You got it, sis.”

Looking for a man in a straw hat should have been easy enough, if everyone wasn’t wearing them. Frank knew the art of camouflage well. As if he knew I would be watching.

***

My phone wouldn’t stop ringing. But I couldn’t move. I woke with a jolt and jerked around but the rope that tied me to the chair was too tight.

“You think you’re so good, don’t you, Dexter Morgan. Think you can just walk into my house, stalk me here, and catch me? I have video of you breaking in. I snapped a photo of your face with my webcam when you hacked into my computer. But how did I know you were here after me, you ask? When you forwarded my emails to yourself and I got your email address, it wasn’t hard to brute force my way into your account and find out where you were headed. I’ve got tricks up my sleeves too, Dexter. Who are you anyway? Vigilante cop? Because, I hate to break it to you bub, but this time, the hero doesn’t win.”

I hear a familiar jingle over my ringtone, but I can’t make it out, and the mechanical sound of gears and motors whirring. It’s dim and secluded where we are. The last thing I remembered was walking down Main Street USA. My phone kept ringing and I couldn’t think of a good way out of this one.

“Debra. She your partner? She’s gonna find you dead, you know.” I didn’t react. He’s not used to a victim like me.

That’s when I notice the name tag on his shirt. He’s a cast member. My pupils have dilated enough now that I can see we’re in a storage room with a bunch of spare dolls and toys stacked along the walls. They’re all staring at me.

“You know, it didn’t have to be like this. If you all just let me do what I gotta do... everyone goes home happy. None of this... collateral damage. Is that the right phrase? Fuck if I know. Point is... I just do what makes me happy, you know?” He got up close to me. “If that involves seeing the light escape a person’s eyes when they draw their last breath...” he feigned choking, “so be it.”

Those who murder for fun are the worst breed of serial killer. Of course, I understand their predicament. Except, I don’t do what I do for fun. I do it just to feel anything. Lately, I’ve been feeling without having to sink my knife into someone’s body, but rituals have a funny way of sticking with you forever. This is a ritual I just can’t shake. And with Harry’s code, “vigilante cop” isn’t too far from the truth.

“You’re awfully quiet, Dexter. Why not make some conversation before you depart?”

I remained silent. He was uncomfortable and felt as though he was losing control of the situation. This could be either good or bad. My phone continued to ring.

“Come on, Dexter. You wanna hear a joke?”

It was going to be bad, I could feel it. I had to work quickly. I began wriggling my hands softly, thankful for my phone’s loud ringing to drown out any sounds of my attempting to escape.

“No joke, huh. How about a song?” He spoke to me as if I was a child. Was this how he treated all of his victims? My hands were loosened but I held onto the rope so as not to let it drop. I began taking deep breaths to loosen the rope around my chest.

“It’s a small world, after all...” he sang off-key. The ropes around my chest began to droop but he didn’t notice. My phone stopped ringing and the jingle was clear now. It’s a small world. I hated this ride as a kid.

“TALK TO ME,” he screamed. I made eye contact with him for the first time since I woke up and he gathered himself and took a seat on the floor in front of me. Golden opportunity. I kicked my feet up, which were also bound together, and nailed him right under his jaw. My chair fell onto its backside and I quickly brought my hands up from behind it and pulled the ropes around my chest off. Frank had already gotten up and lunged forward to me, but not before I looped the ropes around his neck and twisted tightly. He struggled for a few seconds before the lights went out in his eyes.

I strung up the rope into a noose and made it look like cast member Frank committed suicide. This was not how I had planned the job, but I don’t remember the last time anything in my life went according to the plan.

***

I had been gone for an hour.

“I’m sorry, Deb. I lost my phone on the way out and was looking for it because I couldn’t find you guys...”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Dex, I ask for one break and you ditch me for two hours. You’re lucky I love this kid. Find your meds?” She wasn’t suspicious.

“What? Oh, yeah, finished off the bottle.”

“Mickey!” Harrison pointed at the costumed character as he strolled by. Deb and I caught each others glance and smiled.


End file.
